The Last Farewell
by Tsurugi Ichisuke
Summary: [AU][BL] Tenma and Tsurugi are among the teammates who are about to leave the team via graduation, but is Tenma ready to say farewell to his long time partner? Rated M for NSFW scenes.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any Inazuma Eleven franchise.**

 **Warning: The story is rated M (Mature) because of intercourse graphics are brought out via words. Read with cautious and prepare some tissues!**

* * *

 **The Last Farewell**

"Thanks for training with us, Coach Endou!" The sound came from Matsukaze Tenma, the now captain of Raimon Junior High Football Club, and he was about to complete his final year of his junior high school, along with some of his friends, namely defender Kariya Masaki, manager Sorano Aoi, the goalkeeper Nishizono Shinsuke, and of course the ace striker of the team, Tsurugi Kyousuke.

"Ah, you are doing great job today!" This time, this was Endou Mamoru's voice. Around 10 years ago, this first member of the club brought the Raimon team from the brink of extinction to the champion of Football Frontier in months. The legendary goalkeeper contributed much as a player, and now as a coach as he brought the team to glory once again, defeating the Fifth Sector who gained control over football in Japan once. And he was one of the reasons why Tenma plays football until to date.

Both players and coach bow down at forty-five degrees, to show their gratitude towards each other. After that, the players proceeded rehydrating themselves and wiping the sweats off as they were being trained from 2pm to 6pm. Fortunately their training schedule was moderate, and the team went under training session inside the indoor stadium of Raimon Junior High. The air ventilation system was fair enough to prevent anyone inside the stadium from being passed out due to overheat, as the weather today was hot outside and no signs of rain was forecasted yesterday. The players were able to train under Endou's instructions, and things worked perfectly, according to Endou.

"Alright guys, I'm happy with the training progress today, but don't forget about your passions towards football, no matter who you are. Get it?" Tenma spoke, in which being responded positively by his teammates, consisted of his juniors except his said friends. "One more thing, you know the fact: Some of our teammates, including me, will leave the team as we'll graduate, but I'm now speaking on behalf of your third-year seniors, we're happy to play with you, and it's a pleasure for us to be as your teammates. Let's work together harder until we graduate, promise?"

"Yes, captain!" the juniors responded by giving a standing ovation, appreciating their seniors' effort. Some juniors even chose to hug their seniors, as a sign of respect, gratitude, and even friendship.

"I believe this farewell speech doesn't mean that this is the last farewell," coach Endou added, patting Tenma's head, "I'm sure he'll come back anytime soon, with the love of football." Tenma responded with giggle, and his eyes were wet too, with the tears of happiness.

"Alright, alright, enough drama please… Can we go home now?" Kariya left a diss, but he was responded with a knock on his head by Tsurugi. "Hey, Tsurugi, can't you just keep-"

"I hate the way you talk. You're a third year now and still act like a kid," Tsurugi, upon cutting Kariya's words successfully, answered like a mother who was scolding her child. The juniors laughed, putting Kariya into embarrassment.

"Alright, guys! You're allowed to go home now!" with words from Endou, the team were now heading towards the locker room to dress up and head back to home for dinner. Only Tenma was left behind, still dribbling around the cones, with sweats running down from his head again and again. He dribbled towards the goal and attempted a shoot, but the shot was far from the post, and Tenma had to run to retrieve the ball.

Upon hearing the kicking and running sound from the football field, Endou walked back to the field and saw the hardworking midfielder, with the jersey number 8 appeared being soaked with sweat. "Hey, Tenma! Not ready to go home yet?" Endou asked. Tenma stopped and looked at his coach and shook his head. "Can you just come over here? I have something to tell you," said Endou.

Tenma ran towards his coach, forgetting about the football he was about to pick up. "What's the matter, coach?" he asked.

"Here," Endou passed a bunch of keys towards Tenma, "I assume you're not satisfied with your results yet. Don't worry, these keys are for the stadium and the locker room, and they are labelled. The school gate will be locked within one hour's time, but I'll try to get some help so the gate will be closed upon your exit. And, do you need any training partner?"

Tenma shook his head, "No worries, coach, I'll be on my-"

"I'm staying too," Tsurugi was walking towards them as he overheard the conversation, "I afraid he'll break some stuffs again. Allow me to accompany him too, coach."

"But, Tsurugi-"

"Well, Tsurugi, keep an eye on him," not waiting Tenma to answer Tsurugi, Endou gave Tsurugi a go, "If everything goes fine, Tenma, you'll be returning the keys during next training session."

"Alright, coach!" Tenma answered.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Endou turned away from the two players and walked towards the stadium exit, "And you two, please don't undergo excessive training or nobody cares about your potential injuries!"

"Alright," Tenma responded again, before turning his head towards Tsurugi, "So, why the heck you're here? Don't you need to check up with your brother's condition?"

"I called him before the training, and he's fine. Thanks for your concern," Tsurugi replied, picking up a football before dribbling towards the centre of the football field.

"Say, three years have passed, and… You're here because of feeling nostalgic, don't you?" Tenma gently placed the keys on one of the seats of the substitute bench, before running back towards the football field.

"The years have passed, I learnt a lot by playing with you guys. Even better than the Fifth Sector," Tsurugi chuckled while attempting to balance the football on his foot, "Crazy stuffs happened."

"As long as football is happy, I don't really mind about your past, Tsurugi," said Tenma when Tsurugi kicked the ball towards the midfielder, in which Tenma received it successfully, "I knew you're a great guy despite your actions sometimes do hurt."

"Apologies," Tsurugi received the pass back from Tenma. In fact, Tenma was reminding Tsurugi not only about the Fifth Sector, but Tsurugi had to captain an alien team named Faram Dite while playing against the Earth Eleven en route to outer space. "Sometimes I had to be selfish," Tsurugi added.

"Well, those were the past, and I'm sure you still love football, don't you?" Tenma asked again while passing the ball, in which Tsurugi received again while smiling against him as the answer, "Things will work out somehow, and I'm glad some things worked out with our will."

And the time passed as Tsurugi and Tenma were passing the ball while exchanging their words, without getting exhausted despite of excessive training time. They exchanged roles as a goalkeeper or a goal scorer for their penalty shootout practice, and after that they took turns to demonstrate their hissatsu shoots. Both Tenma and Tsurugi had a great time playing together, without noticing about the time taken until the sun was already gone. Exhausted, Tsurugi and Tenma finally decided to call it a day by heading towards the substitute bench and replenishing themselves with plenty of water. Tenma did not forget about the keys from Coach Endou, so he sat on the bench before checking on the labels for each key. Meanwhile, Tsurugi took out his mobile phone which he previously left on the bench and realized about the time.

It was 7.30pm.

"Tenma, shall we go home yet?" Tsurugi asked, "It's already late."

"Let's call it a day," Tenma stood up, holding the bunch of keys, "Aki-nee would start worrying about me at this point." The boys then cleaned up the places, including putting the footballs back to the basket and placing the used towels and bottles into several boxes before they would walk towards the locker room. Of course, they did not forget to switch off the power source of the stadium, including all the lights except the emergency lights. Then, they headed back to the locker room to get themselves dressed up into their casual clothes.

"Look at those sweats," Tenma said, "I think we should get ourselves some shower before we head back to home." Tsurugi nodded.

The locker room is equipped with every basic needs for team, including a shower zone, some bottles of shampoos and a number clean towels for sweaty players. Tenma and Tsurugi undid their jersey together, and Tenma noticed the fair body build of Tsurugi. "Tsurugi, you're still white," he said, "Don't you get tanned under hot sun for these three years?"

"No," Tsurugi shook his head while looking at Tenma, who has a slightly darker skin. The tan line would separate from Tenma's torso and his arms, and the arms were slightly darker compared to the torso.

Within a minute or two, they ended up being naked, the only clothing they had was the towel which was covering their respective lower body. Their jersey and shorts were left being soaked inside a bucket to remove the sweaty odour, and the boys walked towards the shower zone, where Tenma was heading towards the room 1, and Tsurugi went for room 2 which was right beside room 1. Behind the locked doors, both of them removed the towels, placing them over the door and start showering. The sound of water from the shower was clearly heard, running down from top to bottom of their bodies, and their sweats were being washed away by the cold, refreshing water. The boys used the shampoo to get rid of whatever dirt they had from their bodies, and to maintain hygiene.

"So, Tsurugi, where are you going after graduation?" Tenma started the conversation in the middle of the shower, but somehow his voices were not clear because of the showering sound.

"Numazu." Tsurugi answered, being able to receive messages despite being interrupted by the said sound.

"Numazu? It's far away from Tokyo, isn't it?"

"Ah. My brother wanted to enjoy the scenery of Mount Fuji right there. And the ocean there are great too." A smile on the navy-haired ace striker's face.

"Which means… I might not see you again?"

"I'll be in Tokyo every weekend. Say, I guess you'll still be here, right?"

"Aki-nee would be lonely without me accompany. Besides, Coach Endou is living here, and I'll help him for coaching."

"That's great. But Tenma, why are you asking this… all of a sudden?"

Tsurugi then noticed something strange. He didn't hear any words from the midfielder. He could only hear the showering noise in between their rooms. Seconds later, he heard some sobs. Tenma, on the other hand, was sobbing in the middle of the shower. Tsurugi quickly turned off the shower and, forgetting to cover his body, gently opened the door of his shower room and walked towards Tenma's room. "Oi, can you hear me?" Tsurugi gently knocked the door. Tenma gently unlock the door and let the naked striker into the shower room, with his wet eyes, unsure with water or tears or a mixture of both.

"I can't imagine… a place without you…" Tenma pulled Tsurugi into his room and hugged him under the running water.

"You know, the moment I was being kidnapped, I was so worried about you too," Tsurugi said, moderating his tone, "Light years away, I cannot stop thinking about you despite I was offered the best by Lalaya."

"Real- Really?" Tenma looked up at Tsurugi's face.

"She asked me to marry her, but I was glad that I rejected her," Tsurugi brushed Tenma's wet blonde hair gently, "I'm not ready to say farewell with you."

"So… You're thinking the same way as me?" Tenma stopped sobbing.

"What do you mean?" Tsurugi asked.

"I'm not really sure if… We're friends… or more than that."

"More than that, you mean?" Tsurugi lifted Tenma's chin so he could see the midfielder's face, before approaching Tenma's lips with his. A kiss. Then he pulled himself away, "You mean… This?"

"Kyou… Kyousuke…" Tenma hugged Tsurugi even tighter, "I'm not sure if I'm gay, but…"

Tsurugi pushed Tenma gently against the wall of the shower room, a bit away from the running water, and attempted a gesture named kabedon by placing his right hand beside Tenma's head and against the wall. "I don't really mind if you're straight or gay, but… I like you. Love? Sort of," the navy-haired ace striker proceeded to kiss the blonde midfielder again, this time on the forehead.

Tenma was blushing, his body was heated up due to the kiss, even the cold shower which was running down over their heads couldn't help to cool him down now. And when Tsurugi gently placed his forehead onto the shorter Tenma's forehead, Tenma attempted to cover his face to cover his embarrassment. To no avail, Tsurugi pushed both of Tenma's hands against the wall. Tenma had no choice now, as the two naked body was almost in contact, so Tenma lifted himself up to approach Tsurugi's lips. Another kiss. A deeper kiss, which means they were very fond of each other. Tongues slipped in between lips, Tenma and Tsurugi exchanged their saliva, under the running water. Tsurugi soon let go of Tenma's hands and wrapped around Tenma's waist, pulling themselves closer.

At this point, things heated up when Tsurugi sensed something unusual between them. Tsurugi pulled himself away and noticed about the boys' biological response. "Heated up, heh?" Tsurugi stared down towards their own erections.

"I didn't mean that…" Tenma covered his face to hide his embarrassment from Tsurugi.

"It's okay, Tenma," Tsurugi moved his hands towards Tenma's lower region, "Guys do have this reaction when they see someone they love. It's absolutely normal."

"But I didn't know I got this far…" Tenma added.

"C'mon, Tenma, don't be shy. It's just both of us."

Following Tsurugi's words, Tenma slowly moved his hands away from his face. "Eh?!" Tenma let out a scream when he found Tsurugi kneeling in front of him; Tsurugi's fingers were playing along with Tenma's erection. "Wha- What are you doing?" Before Tenma could get an answer, Tsurugi had one of his hands holding Tenma's member and started jerking Tenma off, forcing Tenma to let out a yelp.

"I made a promise, so to not forget about what I said, let us do something… memorable, shall we?" Tsurugi answered.

"But… I don't think this is the right place…" Tenma said, "How about you stay at Aki-nee's apartment for tonight? It's getting late now."

"How about… We deal with our staffs before I follow you back?"

A ten-second long awkward silence. "Okay, fine. You win." Tenma finally broke the silence after that ten seconds.

Without any further conversations, Tsurugi started playing along with Tenma's member again, and 30 seconds later he would then let it slide into his mouth. Tenma let out a small moan as he would feel something odd itching his manhood, thanks to Tsurugi's tongue as well. Tenma could not hold on as he pulled Tsurugi's head closer, and he released into Tsurugi's mouth. "Sorry, Kyousuke…" Tenma moaned. Tsurugi pulled himself away again, stood up and showed Tenma what Tenma had done with his own mouth. A small amount of white substances was inside Tsurugi's mouth, according to Tenma's view. Tsurugi then gulped right into his throat, which was surprised by Tenma.

"I didn't even know how you taste like until today," Tsurugi said while teasing Tenma's member, making the midfielder's face redder.

"I- I hate you," Tenma gasped, before pushing Tsurugi against the other wall and started the striker's member in return. Tsurugi was astonished by what Tenma did to him, but he let out a chuckle when Tenma kneeled in front of him, as Tenma was about to do the same to Tsurugi: a fellatio.

"I really hate you when you took away my very first release," Tenma chuckled, before proceeded playing along with Tsurugi's member. Remembering what Tsurugi had done to him, Tenma played along with Tsurugi's erection, leaving Tsurugi impressed while leaning against the wall. A small moan escaped from Tsurugi's mouth when Tenma started jerking Tsurugi off, and within no time Tsurugi released his stuffs as well onto Tenma's face. This time, Tenma's face was covered with the white substance. Tenma stood up so Tsurugi would see his face clearly. To tease Tsurugi more, Tenma simply licked some of the white substances off his lips. The remaining ones would be washed off by the shower when Tenma stepped under the running water, once again.

"Tenma, is it a waste if you made me come on your face before you wash 'em away?" Tsurugi asked.

"Nah, I will need you more tonight," Tenma chuckled, quickly recovered from being sad within 10 minutes, "talking about tonight, I think you should be getting ready too." Standing under the shower, Tenma was cleaning the remaining unwashed body parts.

Not wasting anytime, Tsurugi hugged Tenma tightly from behind, and now both were under the same shower. Tsurugi's face approached Tenma's left shoulder and he gently bit the said part, leaving a bite mark from the shoulder and a moan escaped from Tenma. "Kyousuke, are you a vampire?"

"Not really, but I do look like one," Tsurugi chuckled. Tenma turned off the shower and grabbed the towel, attempting to rub himself as dry as possible when Tsurugi snatched it. To Tenma's surprise, Tsurugi was rubbing Tenma's body, from head to toe, and of course not forgetting the private part where Tenma ejaculated into Tsurugi's mouth. Once again, Tenma was blushing hard as Tsurugi kissed his abdomen while rubbing his body. To return the favour, Tenma reached Tsurugi's towel and did the exact same steps to Tsurugi, until for the kissing part, Tenma had his lips onto Tsurugi's tip instead.

"I'd wish I'll lose virgin to someone like you," Tenma chuckled.

"That's why you invited me to your room, heh?"

Tenma just let out a chuckle without answering Tsurugi's question. Once Tenma and Tsurugi made sure they're dry, they moved to where they put their casual clothes at, forgetting about the towels they're supposed to cover their lower regions. Tenma wore a lime-greenish shirt and a pair of blue jeans, while Tsurugi wore his signature red shirt and dark purple trousers. Not forgetting the keys, Tenma took the bunch of keys before he and Tsurugi turned off every single light of the locker room. They were carrying the school bags while Tenma was locking the door, and Tsurugi checked the time via the phone and noticed it was about 8.10pm. Right after the door was locked, Tenma pulled Tsurugi's hand and walked towards the school gate. The gate appeared to be locked, but fortunately no key is required to open the gate. With a gentle push and pull, the couple made their exit from the school, while the full moon was up at night.

 **xXx**

The same day, 9pm, inside Aki's apartment.

Tenma and Tsurugi was about to finish their dinner in the dining room while Aki was sitting at the opposite of them. "Say, Tenma, are you planning to other places after Raimon?" Aki asked.

"Nope, no idea yet," Tenma answered, "Maybe I'll be staying here in Tokyo. I want to meet Coach Endou every evening after school. I'll miss Raimon so I'll request a pass from the principal. And you're here too, so… in case if the American guy doesn't come back yet, I'll accompany you."

Aki blushed: Tenma was reminding her about Ichinose frequently. "Well, how about you, Tsurugi?"

"Numazu. I'm bringing my brother along."

"Numazu? That was an interesting place."

"I did my research, Aki-san. Numazu is a quiet place and is one of the best places to take a nice view of Mount Fuji," Tsurugi smiled, "My brother always wishes for taking a beautiful photo of Mount Fuji."

"And that would be great if you're bringing someone other than your brother," Aki chuckled, "Since Tenma was unsure about his future whereabouts, how about you bringing an extra person like him?"

Tsurugi almost popped his eyes, eye-balling towards Aki before towards Tenma. "Him? I cannot force him, I'm sorry." Tsurugi stood up and took the empty dishes away, leaving Tenma and a puzzled Aki.

"He's still him," Tenma said, drawing Aki's attention, "Actually I intended to stay, but thanks to you, I have one more choice to choose." Tenma smiled as he stood up, taking the remaining empty plates as well, leaving Aki, who was again puzzled.

After washing the dishes, Tenma walked upstairs and headed towards his room, and when he opened the door, he saw a shirtless boy lying on his bed. Tsurugi was reading one of the yaoi doujin manga he previously found under Tenma's bed.

"Tsuru- Kyousuke, what the heck are you doing with my bed?" Tenma almost shouted, while closing the door and keeping it shut, "and why are you-"

"You mean this?" Tsurugi was still reading the manga, "Pathetic. You're fantasizing about every plots in this manga, but you're trying to stop your boyfriend from reading it."

"Who's your boyf- wait a minute, we're official now?"

"I sucked your dick," Tsurugi chuckled, "and you wanted me in you, do you remember?" Tsurugi flipped a page where the gay couples did missionary style, and showed the said page to Tenma.

"I…" Tenma's face turned red again, "get… get out of my bed…"

Tsurugi moved up and away from the bed per Tenma's request, "...and?"

"I wish the plot inside the manga... was real." Tenma whispered.

"Oh, is that it?" Tsurugi moved gently and hugged Tenma. Another kiss onto Tenma's forehead. Tenma, in return, moved his chin up towards the taller male and kissed Tsurugi back, this time right into the lips, took three seconds for them before Tenma was pushed away gently. Tsurugi then pinned Tenma onto Tenma's bed and started biting Tenma's neck again. Tenma let out chuckles while touching Tsurugi's cheeks, accidentally messing up Tsurugi's hair in the process. Tsurugi stared at Tenma, before he did a quick push-up to kiss Tenma once more.

"You're ready for this?" Tsurugi asked.

Tenma nodded.

"But I'll hurt you again, like last time I did."

"This is the different case now." Tenma said as he took his shirt off and threw it aside.

"Hmm?"

"If I feel pain because of losing the virginity to you, that's not the pain anymore," Tenma said smiling, "And this is voluntary."

"Voluntary, huh? You're really a baka (stupid) Tenma," Tsurugi let out a small chuckle before pulling down Tenma's pants, revealing the lower region again. "Didn't expect you don't wear undies."

"I don't during sleep time." Tenma giggled, "And if you don't mind, there's a lotion inside the drawer."

"Lotion?" Tsurugi stood up and approached one of the drawers of Tenma's study desk, and he found an interesting bottle of lotion which was branded as Intimate. "Another unexpected thing."

"I have to be honest with you, I tried with my own hands but it didn't work." Tenma confessed.

"Well, you need a right technique to release," Tsurugi was undoing the remaining clothing, revealing his erection as well. Pouring a portion of lotion, Tsurugi applied it onto his member. The chemical of the lotion was mildly acidic; it gave some sensations to the user without harming the skin. Tenma lifted up both of his feet and place them over Tsurugi's shoulders, giving him a clear view of his lower region, including Tenma's member. With much portion of the lotion left, Tsurugi dripped the lotion onto Tenma's abdomen and gave a gentle massage to the said body part, leaving Tenma letting out a small moan.

"Kyousuke, take me," said Tenma, waiting for Tsurugi to do like what the sex scene looks like in the yaoi doujin manga he read. And his wish came true when he felt something strange right in between his back thighs. Tsurugi was inserting his member into Tenma's entrance, and, according to the manga Tsurugi read, Tsurugi was planning to do missionary style while doing Tenma. It worked as Tenma moaned despite half of Tsurugi's length was inside Tenma. Tenma felt as if he was being sent to heaven for a moment, as he gasped with words like "kimochi (feels great)".

"Look at you," Tsurugi chuckled, "if I was right, your dream is coming true."

"You know me too well, Kyousuke," Tenma replied with a chuckle, "Now, just move your hips back and forth, and let you hit against me."

"Like… this?" Tsurugi followed Tenma's instructions by pushing his full length into Tenma, and pulling his member out halfway.

"There you go… works out somehow," Tenma chuckled, "Now, repeat it as fast as possible, but please, be gentle at the same time."

"Alright then."

Without hesitation, Tsurugi followed Tenma's words by shafting himself against Tenma, leaving the submissive midfielder gasping while feeling his inner body being teased by his lover's manhood. Tsurugi was doing slowly at first, trying not to injure Tenma in the process, but when the lotion took effect by lubricating the walls from Tsurugi's member, the navy-haired striker couldn't help himself but being sped up thrusting into Tenma, causing Tenma to moan more frequently and clenched his bed sheet as hard as he would. Moments later, Tsurugi thrusted in for one final time, sending whatever he had from his organ right into Tenma's inner body.

"I… I just came into you," Tsurugi gasped.

"It's alright, Kyousuke," Tenma chuckled, "I told you. If I would like to lose my virginity, that person must be you."

Tsurugi pulled out his member gently, leaving exhausted Tenma along with the messed up lower regions. Tenma didn't notice that he released the same white stuffs onto his abdomen too while Tsurugi pushed himself to the climax, and now his bed sheet was dirty.

"Need to shower again?" Tsurugi lied down beside Tenma, and his fingers were skating on Tenma's abdomen as well.

"I guess a quick shower will do, but I want to sleep naked with you for tonight," Tenma chuckled.

"Well, if you don't insist, I'm sleeping with you every day."

"But, you're moving to-"

"I've changed my mind. You're coming along with me." Tsurugi interrupted.

"Eh?" Tenma was shocked.

"I told you, I'm not ready to bid the last farewell to you yet," Tsurugi sighed, "Aki-san gave me an idea about that."

"Wait, then how about Coach Endou?"

"You can ask him if training days are available during weekends. We'll return during that two days."

"But you did promise you will-"

"Not sure that will happen, but it'll take between one and a half hour to three hours to reach Numazu district from Tokyo."

"That's bad…"

"Why, Tenma? Still missing me?"

Tenma rested his head onto Tsurugi's bare chest and felt Tsurugi's heartbeat. "I'll miss you when you're leaving Tokyo, but I'm worried about everything here while following you to Numazu."

"You did say things will work out somehow, don't you? Why don't you take some time to discuss with Aki-san and Coach Endou about it?"

"I'll try my best."

"And remember," said Tsurugi while brushing Tenma's hair gently, "I'll support you for whatever decision you have been made."

"Thanks," Tenma crawled up to exchange kiss again, this time a quick one onto Tsurugi's lips, "Forget about shower. It's pretty late now."

"Not really," Tsurugi looked at the digital alarm clock that read 10.10pm, "It's never too late to take a bath!" Without elaborating further, Tsurugi stood up and carried his naked lover into the shower room, where they would end up continuing kisses and embraces again.

* * *

 **Author's note: It's been a long while since I did a KyouTen story, and this story, by date, is the longest one-shot I did so far. 10** **th** **of August is known as KyouTen day, and I did this story for my OTP. Aside of KyouTen, I'm feeling great of creating Inazuma Eleven fan stories again, but just give me some time before I'll make one other than KyouTen, and, if possible, will request regards of addition of Ares no Tenbin characters.**

 **Again, if you're reading this line, thanks for reading the whole story and if you nose bled after the story, sorry but I cannot help with that! XD**

 **Of course, reviews are appreciated, and see you in the next story! And I need to get that fish's biography done ASAP!**


End file.
